Field of the Invention
The technology disclosed herein relates to a device connector.
Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-160355 describes a terminal block with a shield shell. The terminal block includes a metal cover plate fixed to a casing with bolts, a connector housing integrally formed with the cover plate, and a shield shell fixed to the casing with bolts together with the cover plate while covering the connector housing. Two bolts are used to fix each of the cover plate and the shield shell to the casing.
For maintenance of the terminal block, for example, the bolts for the shield shell are removed with the cover plate being fixed to the casing, and only the shield shell is detached.
However, in the above-described connector, the terminal block will have backlash if an operator mistakenly loosens the bolts for the cover plate.
This specification discloses a technology of preventing an operator from mistakenly removing wrong bolts.